peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 July 1989 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-15 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads 'July 89.' *Pursuant to a letter from the show's taper, inquiring which version of Peter Gunn was the original, Peel plays a 'Martin Baker megamix' by the show's engineer of both recordings. *Sound quality Ok but the telltale sign of a thermostat interfering with the FM signal is apparent Sessions *None Tracklisting File 1 :(JP: 'The response to the (?) two-hour edition of John Peel's Music On BFBS, I think, can best be described as muted so far, in fact (slaps postcard on desk) that's it. But doubtless there's more mail in the post: that was a postcard, and rather a nice one as well, but doubtless there's more. Perhaps you're on manoeuvres, or something like that. There must be an excuse for it.') *Cranes: 'Focus Breathe (12"-Self-Non-Self)' (Bite Back!) at two different speeds *Wedding Present: 'It's Not Unusual (Compilation LP-Diamonds And Porcupines)' (Beat All The Tambourines) Tom Jones cover. *Nirvana: 'Love Buzz (LP-Bleach)' (Tupelo Recording Company) :(JP: '(This is) from Stella Chiweshe....and it says on the front of the sleeve, "The Mbira queen of Zimbabwe meets John Peel." In fact, we've never actually met, but there is something in the notes to this song which makes me believe that this is perhaps the reference to me. It's a song called Kachembere, and it says, "This is an old favourite story about an old bullfrog which was always seen early in the mornings searching for food with its children. After having enough of it, it would climb into the mountains, lazily yawning, scratching and breaking wind." Well, that does sound a little like me, I have to admit.') *Stella Chiweshe: 'Kachembere (12"-Ndizvozvo)' (Piranha) *King Of The Slums: 'Full Speed Ahead (LP-Barbarous English Fayre Compilation 1987-1989)' (Play Hard) :(JP: 'I was wondering the other day, whatever became of Marc Riley? I phoned somebody in Manchester to find out, but to be perfectly honest with you, I've forgotten the answer. But here he is with the Creepers.') *Creepers: 'Another Song About Motorbikes (LP-Miserable Sinners)' (Constrictor) :(JP: 'It'd be a sad thing if he's turned his back on showbiz. Mind you, I don't blame him if he has.') *Doom: 'War On Our Doorstep (shared LP with No Security-Bury The Debt Not The Dead/No Security)' (Peaceville) *Ogdens: 'Rachel Put Your Arms About Me (12")' (Casca) *Pere Ubu: '30 Seconds Over Tokyo (7")' (Hearthan) *Butthole Surfers: 'The One I Love (2xCD-Double Live)' (Not/Latino Bugger Veil) R.E.M. cover. *Bolt Thrower: 'Psychological Warfare (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit File 2 *Benny Profane: 'Man On The Sauce (LP-Trapdoor Swing)' (Play Hard) *Faron's Flamingos: 'Let's Stomp (2x Compilation LP-This Is Mersey Beat)' (Edsel) :(JP: 'While that was going on, you may have heard a bit of banging and crashing in the background, and that was the mailman dragging up all of the sacks of mail that are addressed to BFBS each day, dragging them up the stairs and so forth and bringing them into the hallway here at the BFBS studios. Charles Foster, the producer, shot out to get all of our mail and, as you might imagine, there's tons of stuff for All About Gardening with Nancy Varty, and The Reg Varney Story introduced by Andy Peebles, that kind of thing, but for this programme....nothing. Right: well, upon your own heads be it.') File ;Name *1) Peel 109 *2) Peel 110 ;Length *1) 00:46:33 *2) 00:46:52 (to 8:51) ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS